Who Gets The Girl?
by Oblivion Shadow
Summary: At first, Sasuke wanted to know Tenten more but gets too much of what he wants. Neji finds this and does the last thing he would do in life out of jealousy. Uh Oh. SasuTenNeji And more...
1. Hints

**WHO GETS THE GIRL?**

**Hey people! It's me! Well, you probably don't remember me or know me but...let's move on!**

**Okay, so I got another idea, it's a high school fic- BEFORE YOU THROW THINGS AT ME, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT IT WON'T BE SO BAD. Even though some people say that and it turns out bad...I won't lie to you.**

**...And I guess that's it...**

**Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Don't look at me. I don't own this. 0.0**

**--- --- **

**Hints**

**--- ---**

Tenten woke up, gazing at the ceiling. Don't you wonder why everytime you wake up, the first thing you see is the ceiling? I always wonder, but anyways, she got off her cozy, relaxing, and warm bed.

Today was normal. A regular, day of high school. NO PEOPLE, Tenten won't be going to another school. If that happened, I'd have to put the introductions, descriptions, and all that other stuff. I always tend to skip those parts. I mean, it's like EVERY high school fic I read, Tenten _always _goes to a new school.

She groaned. ONLY because she woke up early. Don't you hate waking up early? Well, high school was better than the other school years she's been in. Elementary, there were A LOT of dumb and clumsy people. Jr. High wasn't so bad- WAIT! Yes it was. She had to get into detention because of all the trouble she wasn't even involved in! Now you ask, how? She sat next to them. Not on purpose, though. And finally, high school. It was her first year and this year had no troubles for her. High school is SO serious.

She finished her breakfast and cleaned it. Now it was time for her to leave. She closed the door behind her and locked it. When she faced the front, she met up with Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" she greeted.

She caught up to her.

"Don't you feel like we only spent three months together?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, we only have two weeks left" Tenten stated.

She frowned. "I wish we had five more months together" Sakura said.

"Come on, we can survive. I mean, hey, it's not like there's going to be drama in our friendship. Tenten said.

"You shouldn't have said that" she stated.

"And why not?"

"It might happen" Sakura answered.

"Jeez Sakura, you're so superstitious" she commented.

"Fine, then don't listen to me" and folded her arms.

She rolled her eyes.

--- ---

Tenten closed her locker and turned around.

"Ah!" she jumped.

"Good morning!" Ino greeted.

Tenten checked the clock.

"But it's only 6:05, why are you here so early?" she asked. **(School starts at 6:21)**

"I don't know. I guess I slept so early that we woke up early!" Ino exclaimed.

"...Right..."

Silence.

"...I guess I'll see you later then..." Tenten said.

"Okay! See you in first period!" she exclaimed.

--- ---

Neji wiped his mouth and drank another sip of water. A water appeared on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around. He already knew who was looking over him.

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

They looked at each other's eyes. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at the rivals.

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

"See you in first period"

"I'll see you there"

Hey, they aren't just rivals. They're sort of like best friends, too.

They both turned their heel and headed toward their lockers.

--- ---

Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura were all in Tenten's class.

You probably notice the whole group was in first period together.

Tenten, of course, sat next to Sakura. She got herself prepared and started chatting with her. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and Neji sat next to Naruto. You could tell he was between them.

He snickered. "Oh boy! I'm sitting next to two prodigies!"

"Just because you're sitting next to us doesn't mean we'll give you the _right _answers." Sasuke told him.

He frowned. "Damnit." he muttered.

Shikamaru sat behind Ino. His eyes wandered around the room, looking at everyone. Suddenly, Shino came up to him.

"Yo" he said in a low voice. Literally.

He looked at him. "Wazzup my man!" Shikamaru greeted.

"Catch ya later at lunch." he said. He smiled with a "ping" sound.

Everyone took a seat as Kurenai walked in.

"Good morning everyone" she greeted. You can tell she was exhausted.

"Morning" some mumbled.

They took out a piece of paper and opened their math books.

Yes people, they didn't do a lot of things in _this _period. After some time, the bell rang. Everyone gathered their books and left.

Sasuke walked up to Tenten, who was taking a drink from the water fountain. He tapped her on the shoulder. She stopped and turned around.

"Oh! It's you Sasuke." she said.

"I was wondering if we could sit on a table at lunch. Just you and me" he asked.

"..."

"..."

"...Okay, I guess" she answered.

He _smiled _at her. "See you next period."

He bumped into Neji.

"What was that about?" he questioned.

"None of your freakin' business. " he replied and walked past him.

"Uchiha..."

--- ---

Luckily, Tenten got second period with Neji and Sasuke! Yipee!

She entered the classroom. Sasuke was already there. _Was _only there. She sat next to him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Once in a while they stole glances from each other until some people filled in. Neji sat next to Tenten. He stared at Sasuke. He looked at him.

"What?" they said in unison. They both turned another direction.

Neji asked, "So what did Uchiha say to you?"

"He wanted me to meet him at lunch on a vacant table" she replied.

"Uchiha..."

Now that was just crossing the line. A vacant table with only Sasuke _and Tenten. ._

He stood up, hands clutched.

"Now that's crossing the line!" he said in an angry tone.

Sasuke didn't want to get damaged so he stood up as well. She watched the rivalry.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO HELL!" he yelled and punched him, but unfortunately he dodged it.

He smirked. "Why so jealous?"

"Take a seat" Asuma ordered.

"Damn" he muttered.

--- ---

Shikamaru was getting prepared for third period.

"Hey Shika!" Ino exclaimed.

"Don't call me that." he stated.

She grabbed his hands and kissed him on the cheek. He flushed. "W-What did y-you do?"** (OMFG! He stuttered! Sorry if you read ShikaIno and already read him stuttering but forgive me, this **_**is so **_**new!) **She let go of him and walked away.

"What the..."

--- ---

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted.

"Hi Sa-"

"Sakura" Sasuke cut off.

"Hm?"

"Could you do me a favor?" he questioned.

"Yeah" she answered.

Naruto punched his stomach.

"I DIDN'T FINISH MY SENTENCE YET!"

She sighed and went to third period.

--- ---

Shikamaru satfar away from Ino.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to Physical Education!" Gai exclaimed.

He looked at her. She was listening to Gai and his instructions.

"Ready! BEGIN!"

Shikamaru stared at them.

"SHIT!" he said and ran.

"Hey Shikamaru!" she waved.

"Damnit, it's Ino!"

He was running so fast, there was smoke behind him.

She frowned and put her hands on her knees.

--- ---

Now, everyone has the same lunch time. So, first period and lunch are the only classes they meet up with.

Tenten sat down with Sasuke at an empty table.

Neji tried so hard to listen, but nooooo. They had to make loud noises to prevent him from listening.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"..."

He tried listening again. The voices were soft so...

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well..."

"..."

"..."

"S-Say it again" she said.

"Maybe we can..."

"..."

"..."

"OH MY GOSH, SASUKE! JUST SAY IT!"

"Okay! Maybe we can...go to Ichiraku's later? With the rest of us."

"Okay, I guess..."

He _smiled _at her _again._

"Damn Uchiha...only has a low voice..."

"What did he do?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing..."

Sakura turned that smile upside down. She went over to their table.

"Hey guys!"

He turned around. "What do you want?"

"Mind if I sit here?"

"...Yes, _we _do mind." Sasuke replied.

"O-Oh. Okay...then."

She went in the bathroom. You _have _to know what she's doing.

Shikamaru came in, panting.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino greeted again.

"Ino! Why the hell did you kiss me at a random time!?"

She shrugged. "I-I guess I...like you" she answered and got heated up. Ino stood up and headed for next period.

"...What?"

Everyone else got up and headed to their next class, too.

Sasuke hugged Tenten and she hugged him back. Then, she headed to class.

"So...what did you do to Haruno?" Neji questioned.

"I don't know, I guess Tenten has more control over her emotions."

"Tell me you don't have a slight _crush _on her" Neji said.

"Why don't you play with Sakura for a while. _You _had a crush on _her."_

He scoffed. "Why would I have a crush on that freak?"

He shrugged.

_Looks like I'm going to have to steal Tenten away from Uchiha...Sasuke._

--- ---

Sakura sat next to Neji.

"..."

She looked at him.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

He dare not look at her, after what Sasuke said about him and Sakura.

"Don't you ever feel like you like someone so much, that you couldn't move and someone already took your person?"

"Gee, what a coincidence" he stated.

"You mean, that's happened to _you?"_

He nodded.

_Why am I replying to her?_

"I guess we need to move on..." Sakura suggested.

"You can do that...but I won't"

Sakura stood there, shocked at what he said.

"..."

He stood up and left.

--- ---

Great. Just great. Tenten's in Sasuke's class and Sakura's in his class.

He grimaced at the thought of it.

"Hey Neji, mind if I sit here?" Sakura asked.

Think.

"..."

"...Um...is that a no?"

"No"

"O-Okay t-then"

Come on Neji, don't get _distracted._

--- ---

After that period, he met up with Sasuke.

"Uchiha..."

"Hyuuga..."

"See ya" he said and ran past him.

"What the hell!?"

Sasuke was waiting outside the girl's bathroom and whistled.

Tenten came out of the bathroom and bumped into Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what the hell!?" she exclaimed.

He smiled at her.

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, OH PLEASE, DON'T BLUSH._

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SMILE AT ME AND NOT BLUSH!?!?!?"

She blushed.

"Ah, shit."

"Exactly."

She blinked. "Wha?"

He was getting closer to her but...this is only the first chapter...

A kunai was one inch on his face until he caught it. The bell rang.

"Clever you are...Hyuuga...Neji"

He smirked. _YES!_

--- ---

"Today..." Kakashi started.

Everyone backed away from him.

"We are..." he said in a whisper.

Everyone covered their ears.

"The study of..."

They were close to the door.

"ROMANCE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Take a seat, it's about time you learn this."

"C'mon, we're only freshmen!" Tenten pointed out.

Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji were in the same class period. I know it was obvious...

"That may be true...but I want to have fun!" he whined.

"Just get on with it" she mumbled.

"The first sign of love is..."

He pulled down pictures of signs of romance.

"This came with my book! Isn't that wonderful!"

0.0

He pointed the first sign with a stick.

"AWKWARD SILENCES!"

Kakashi is having _way _too much fun.

"Kakashi seems drunk, right?" Sakura said.

She nodded.

"SECOND SIGN!" he pointed.

"No...don't...continue..."

"DREAMING!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

--- ---

The bell rang and school was _finally _over!

"AW SHIT!" Ino exclaimed as she got run over.

"DAMNIT! THERE'S NEVER A DAY WHERE WE CAN'T GET RUN OVER!" Naruto stated.

"Gee, you just realized that" Tenten said.

They got up and started to walk to Ichiraku's. Sasuke invited all of them. After lunch. 0.0

**So, those were the hints of the story. Now, the beginning was rough but at least you got something to read.**

**Next chapter preview: At Ichiraku's, Sasuke's is "supposedly" playing with Tenten. Neji's view is different, so is Sasuke but in the later chapters...it'll "develop".**

**So what's the question?: What will their meal talk about? Secret crushes?**

**So, REVIEW and FAVORITE please!**


	2. What View Are You Looking At?

**WHO GETS THE GIRL?**

**Hey guys! It's me! I've been reading my favorite stories all over again. :D**

**Anyways, let's just get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: Hey! Why do I have to go to interrogation!? This isn't fair! Before I leave guys, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!**

**--- ---**

**What View Are You Looking At?**

**--- ---**

So, they arrived at Ichiraku's and everyone took a seat. Obviously, Neji sat next to Tenten and Sasuke next to Tenten and Sakura.

"Hi" Sasuke greeted.

She smiled at him. Usually, when she greets someone, she opens her mouth and uses her voice but all _Sasuke _got was a _smile. _Probably Neji. She's confused. Sasuke's mind was lingering about her but soon shook it off.

"So what are your plans tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I was going to hang out with-"

"Me" Neji finished.

"Oh" was all that came out of his mouth.

She gave him a small smile and he returned one as well then quickly turned to Sakura.

"Hi"

Sakura stared at him then she ate her ramen.

"Do you, do you want to go out with me at the river tomorrow?" Sasuke questioned.

She blinked. And again and again and again.

"S-Sure! I'd love to!" Sakura replied.

"Nice..."

Shikamaru looked at Ino. She glared at him.

"Stop looking at me!"

He studied her face.

"Sorry"

She turned away. So did he.

"Okay Ino! I can't take it! I'm sorry that I brought you drama, HAPPY!?"

She stood up and slapped both sides of his face.

"Baka! You don't apologize with anger!" she stated.

She walked away.

It's not like Ino's gvoing to cry as you see in EVERY SINGLE fanfic you read. Oh, no. It's not that. :D Instead, she came back and kissed him on the lips. Like a...make out.

Naruto watched all of this and shrugged. "At least I won't get into some silly drama!" he thought.

"Tenten" Neji called.

"Hm?"

"Are you...developing a crush on...Sasuke?"

She nearly choked. Hey, at least she didn't spit.

"Neji!" she coughed, "Why do think I have a _crush _on him?"

He shrugged. "You guys are hanging out a lot this week" he stated.

_That's probably true, but it's not like I have a CRUSH on HIM. Ugh, this is so annoying!!_

_I just hope she's telling the truth. Tenten will never ever have a crush on him. NEVER._

_This is SO messed up. I mean, Tenten's beautiful and all but, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE HER. It just means were close. TOO close._

They just stared at each other, wondering on what to do with the other.

_Okay, that's it! I need to talk with Uchiha!_

Neji threw his keys on the other side of the ramen shop.

"Hey Tenten" Neji called.

"What?"

"Can you get my keys on the other side?"

Being the nice Tenten, she got up and searched for the keys.

He scooted on Tenten's chair.

"We need to talk."

Sasuke looked at him.

"Why the hell do you like her!?"

He stared at him.

"You're looking at a wrong view aren't you?" Sasuke said calmly.

"What view!? You know which view I'm looking at!"

"I. Don't. Like. Tenten."

He gritted his teeth. "Yes. You. Do."

"Stop looking at your view"

"Shut up Uchiha, you like her"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"FINE"

Sasuke slapped him.

"YOU BETTER NOT KISS ME" he recalled to what Ino did.

"I'm not gay baka"

He crossed his arms.

"FINE"

They continued with their meal. Soon enough, Tenten came back with his keys.

"I got your keys"

He grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

Sasuke pulled Tenten.

She looked at him.

"Do you want me to get your keys too?"

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"..."

**Sorry if that was a short chapter. There was really nothing to talk about their meal.**

**Next chapter: Saturday morning and Neji and Tenten are going to their favorite talking place. So will Sasuke. Is he sharing secrets with...Sakura? Gasp!**

**So what's the question?: What will Tenten's answer be?**


	3. Sasuke's SECRET?

**WHO GETS THE GIRL?**

**Hello my readers! It's me! THE reviewing! Last seen reviewing awesome stories...**

**Really sorry if this story is confusing you. It's confusing me. 0.0**

**Disclaimer: If Kishimoto had an account on Fanfiction...I'd favorite him and when he posts a story...I'll read it and look at his disclaimer, lol**

**I doN't OwN nArUtO.O**

**--- ---**

**Sasuke's...SECRET!?**

**--- ---**

"..."

He was waiting for an answer. He REALLY wanted to know.

Neji was...eavesdropping...of course. I mean, who doesn't want to hear your crush's answer?

"Well..." she started.

His legs were shaking a lot, WOW, Sasuke does want to know!

"I..."

"Say it, damnit!" Neji said in his mind.

Sasuke looked at her straight in the eye!

"I...don't know." she said.

Sasuke and Neji smiled at her but Neji smiled the widest.

He shrugged, got up, and walked away, hands in his pockets.

She looked at Neji.

He coughed and tried to wipe that smile. Now it looked like a fake frown. He snorted. He couldn't hold it. He tried his best.

She smiled at him and walked away.

He smirked and blew up. Laughter, not head. But...there was something that hit him.

"She didn't say a complete _no," _he thought.

--- ---

"Good Morning Konoha! Good Morning-Sasuke?" Sakura hesitated.

He started to laugh.

"Shut up," she ordered.

"Come on," snort, "Let's go," another snort then laughter.

She sighed.

When they arrived at the river, they sat down. The sun was full view to them. They say that this river is the best view you can get to look at the sun.

"So..."

"..."

"Ahem..."

"..."

"Okay, Sasuke! I know that we didn't come here just to look at the sun!" she stated.

He smiled.

"Okay, you caught me," he replied.

"So..."

"..."

"Damnit Sasuke!" he shook him.

He shook her too.

A few people passed by and looked at them.

"Hey, do you think they're..." one said.

"Man plus Woman equals Baby!" his friend said.

Yeah...if you were walking by...you'd think the same. 0.0

They stopped shaking each other and blushed.

He coughed. "Nothing to see here," he stated.

She giggled.

"Anyways,"

"Yeah..."

"I have a lot of PERSONAL things to tell you," he announced.

"Like..." she said.

"Well..." he started.

"Well..." she said.

There was silence between them. They looked around and once in a while they looked at each other. Sasuke, just tell what you're saying! The readers want to know! :D Sasuke looked at the river instead of just looking at her once in a while. The trees gave a gentle rustle. Sakura bit her lip. She wanted to know what was going in Sasuke's mind.

"Sakura," he said in a hushed voice.

"Do you know who I like?"

"..."

"Please let it be me!" she thought in her head.

"...No," she answered.

"I think I like...Tenten," he stated.

She frowned. "Oh," was all that came out of her mouth.

"She's perfect...THE perfect," he remarked.

Sakura didn't want to hear him rambling about Tenten, her _friend. _Sakura tried not to listen but failed. She wanted to cry. Minutes later, he was STILL rambling about her, while Sakura just...cried. A tear was rolling down her face and Sasuke looked at her. Good thing he didn't see the tears. When he called her name, she wiped her tears swiftly and looked at him, nose still red.

"But...there's something that's blocking the view of her...and I realized it was Hyuuga Neji," he stated.

"...Neji?" she repeated. Heh, Sakura looks more interested now. :D

He nodded. He laid on the grass and decided to take a nap.

"Well...I have to go now,"

Snore.

_Since when did Sasuke snore?_

--- ---

Neji and Tenten arrived at the training grounds. Not to train, but to talk. They sat down near a tree and slouched on it.

"Any news today?" he asked.

"...Not really," she replied.

He stared at her. "What do you mean _not really?" _he said.

"Well...there are _some _things on my mind," she answered.

"Like what?" he questioned.

"I don't know...things maybe,"

"_Things," _he repeated.

"It's just so confusing," she stated.

"I'll take a guess," Neji said.

"That question Sasuke asked me,"

"Knew it," he declared.

"When I said my answer...I felt...weird,"

"If you like him...you should go out with him," he "suggested" in a disappointed tone.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Kind of but for the most part...I'm fine,"

Tenten wasn't sure on what to do. _Did Neji even want me to date Sasuke? _She had a puzzled face.

"I'll respect the decision you make, it wouldn't matter," he half lied.

She still worried about him. _Neji..._

He put up a fake smile and chuckled. "Don't worry about me," he stated.

"O..Okay then,"

He stood up and held out his hand. She grabbed it and stood up.

"I'll walk you home," he smiled.

_Maybe I still have a chance._

--- ---

When Sasuke woke up, it was nightfall already.

"Damn," he muttered.

_How long have I been sleeping?_

When he sat up, a piece of paper fell.

_What the..._

He opened it and began reading.

_Sasuke,_

_I hope that you and Tenten be good together. Don't worry about me-_

He couldn't read the rest because a tear smeared the writing.

_Sakura..._

He stare at it wide eyed.

**4 reviews, that's it! I need 4 reviews...**

**Next chapter: Monday...Ugh, now that everyone's confused and worried it's time for the classical...note passing.**

**So what's the question?: Who will ignore who?**

**REVIEW and FAVORITE !**


	4. The Classical Note Passing

**WHO GETS THE GIRL?**

**-Evil Music Plays-**

**BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**-Gets tangled in cape-**

**Aw...crap. -turns off music-**

**Chapter 4 ! Yeah !**

**Disclaimer: Why do we put disclaimers anyway!? We all know that nobody owns it...unless creators have accounts, but anyway, I don't own Naruto !**

**--- **

**The Classical Note Passing**

**--- **

Too bad that secrets had to be revealed. It hurt Sakura's feelings.** (That was for the people who like Sakura)**

It was raining hard. Trees fell, gardens were ruined, sounds like a tornado but it's not...it's just rain...etc.

Everyone was running to high school. You'd do the same.

While Tenten and Sakura were _walking _they saw a car crash into a house.

"Some car better not crash into my house!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Um...you shouldn't have said that..." Sakura stated.

"Like it's actually going to happen," she said.

Gulp.

She coughed. "Anyways," she sounded bored.

--- ---

Heh, it's a good thing that Sasuke and Neji came at 5:40 or else they'd be like them.

They passed by Ino.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Sakura and Tenten must be stuck in the rain."

They both nodded.

"I hope they won't come late," Sasuke stated.

In Neji's mind...

_AH, HELL NO. If she doesn't come, then how the hell am I supposed to study!?_

He kept staring at the clock. It was already 6:20 and the bell will ring in a minute. The rain was pretty hard to escape. Seeing as how much cars crashed and trees fell, there was no freakin' way they can run. He already guessed they didn't bring an umbrella. _Gosh Tenten, hurry up!! _There was ten seconds left and doors slammed opened. He quickly turned his head to the direction. _Damnit. _It wasn't them. He turned at the clock and Tenten and Sakura crashed into him. Sasuke backed away a bit, not wanting to be crashed into.

"Geez, what took you guys so long," Sasuke said.

"You try to escape into that hurricane."

He shrugged and took Tenten's wrist.

"Let's not be late for class."

Too late! The bell rang! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

They ran to class. The weirdest thing happened, though. _Neji _grabbed _Sakura's _wrist.

Sakura hid a light blush. So did Tenten.

**Whoa, deja vu.**

--- ---

As they walked into class they got marked as tardy.

There was one vacant seat next to Sakura and one vacant seat next to Tenten. Yeah, the girls got there before the boys because obviously, four people can't fit in a door unless there were two doors.

Here comes Neji and Sasuke.

Neji put his hand on the seat and Sasuke put his foot on the chair.

"Give it up Hyuuga, I got the seat first."

"No, I'm pretty sure I obtained it."

"Hurry up..." the teacher said.

They stayed in that position for a while.

"It's my seat," Sasuke gritted.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Fine," Neji scowled.

GASP !

He sat next to Sakura. He twitched. _How the hell did I end up here._

_Yes! I knew the Hyuuga couldn't defeat me! If I keep this up, I could probably score with Tenten. _He grinned. _This is SO my day._

_This is NOT my day._

He slouched on his chair.

_I was hoping that Sasuke would sit here. Maybe after reading that note he realized it._

Now she slouched.

_Oh gosh, I feel dizzy AND confused. What does SASUKE want with me?It's not a love triangle is it? Of course not, Tenten! You're just overreacting, BIG TIME._

And she slouched.

Ino looked at their faces. _Sasuke seems really happy. _Ino got an idea. She ripped a piece of paper softly. Luckily, she got away with it. She wrote down something on it and yawned, stretching her hands and passed the note to Sakura. **(Lol, that's what I do :P)**

She read the note.

_What's wong?_

_Wow, Ino has bad spelling. I hope she notices I'm not a baby._

She wrote it down and passed it back to her.

Ino took the paper and continued ripping some more for Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke.

A piece of paper landed on Tenten's lap. She looked at it and read it.

_10 10, do you like Sasuke?_

_WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE ASKING ME THIS!?_

She wrote down an answer and blew it on Ino.

Ino gave one to Neji.

_The classical note passing? Okay, I got game._

_SOOO Neji, why is Sasuke making moves on Tenten?_

He picked up his pencil and started writing.

Ino flicked the paper on Sasuke's head.

_Ow._

He picked it up and eyed her.

_Do you think Tenten likes you?_

He sighed and responded.

Tenten's reply:

_HELL NO! I'm in love with Neji right now! And besides, if I did like him, wouldn't I go out with him?_

_I didn't know she liked...Neji!_

Neji's reply:

_We all no that Sasuke LIKES Tenten._

_I just realized Neji spells know with no k or w. But anyways, SASUKE LIKES TENTEN!? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!_

Sasuke's reply:

_It's possible she will. :D_

_Okay, why did Sasuke put that evil face?_

The bell rang. She crumpled the pieces of paper and stuffed them in her binder.

_I didn't know I would get that much secrets._

--- ---

Ino went in the bathroom and saw Tenten there.

"Tenten!" she exclaimed.

"That's my name," she stated.

"You do know that Sasuke likes you," she announced.

She laughed. "Riiiggghhht." She rolled her eyes at Ino's "thought".

"I'm not kidding!"

"Riiiggghhht."

She sighed.

--- ---

Tenten sat behind Sasuke. Again, it was only them.

"It was funny when Ino said you liked me," Tenten said.

His head popped up. "W-What?"

"It was funny when Ino said you liked me," she repeated.

"Oh," he said. He laughed a bit. But it was only fake.

"We're just friends and she believes we're much farther than that," she stated.

"R-Right."

Tenten smiled at him and looked away.

--- ---

It was Physical Education for Shikamaru and Ino.

"Good morning students!" Gai exclaimed.

"..."

"Today, we're going to play...a push-up contest!"

"...Hell no."

"The person who can beat our fantastic Lee will get...a doll of Lee!"

_Why the hell would I get a doll...of Lee?_

"Nara Shikamaru...you're up!"

"Damnit," he mumbled.

Gai clicked the timer, "BEGIN!"

Lee was all blurry.

_Does Lee want a doll of himself!?_

--- ---

Ah, lunch. Finally.

Shikamaru drank a whole bottle of water in one gulp.

"Damn Gai," he muttered.

"What did he do?" Tenten questioned.

"Who let us do a push up contest. With _Lee."_

"That sucks," she said.

He nodded and went to get another water bottle.

"We haven't talked a lot today," Tenten told Neji.

"Mhm."

She had a worried face. _What the hell did I do?_

"Do you mind if I ask this annoying question?"

She raised a brow. "...Sure."

"Do you like Sasuke?"

_Damn that annoying question._

"...No," she responded.

He studied her body and face. Her hands were shaking a bit and she was tapping her feet. Really fast. It seems like when she answered that question, she wasn't sure. I mean, just look at the descriptions! He wanted to make sure she wasn't lying, to _him._

"Are you sure?" he said.

She bit her lip. Her inside was like a party with beer!

"I...I'm pretty sure," she answered.

"Okay then."

She smiled a bit and continued eating. He still wasn't convinced, but if he asked her again she would get annoyed.

--- ---

Sakura, again, sat next to Neji. She had a nervous look. Neji looked at her. Her head was down.

_Probably didn't get that much sleep._

--- ---

"Today..." Kakashi started.

Everyone backed away from him.

"We are..." he said in a whisper.

Everyone covered their ears.

"The study of..."

They were close to the door.

"LYING!"

"Ah hell no!" Tenten exclaimed.

"As you can see..." Kakashi started. "You can probably tell when someone is lying by sweaty palms."

Everyone looked at their palms.

"For instance," he grabbed Naruto and asked him, "Did you do your homework Naruto?"

"Uhh...YEAH!"

Kakashi grabbed his wrist and showed everyone, Naruto's palm..._sweating._

"Eww," some mumbled.

"See, he's lying, and if you want to, you can check his binder if you wish!"

Everyone ripped some papers of his "work" and searched for it.

"Kakashi's right, HE DOESN'T HAVE HIS HOMEWORK!" Sakura announced.

"Who knew all of Kakashi's experiments are true," Sasuke stated.

--- ---

Tenten reached the courtyard and did her homework. She mostly does her work there. There were flowers, a fountain, and statues.

"Tenten," Sasuke called.

She turned her head.

"Do you want to have some tea?"

"I don't know..." she answered.

"Come on, we don't get that much time alone, talking," he stated.

"Well...okay," she replied. She took his hand and left with him.

--- ---

**It looks like they're going to clear up some things. 0.o SASUKE...!**

**Next chapter: Sasuke gets one-on-one with Tenten. Hm...so then what's Neji going to do?**

**So what's the question?: Since they're together...ALONE...will Sasuke take it up a notch?**

**REVIEW and FAVORITE! **


	5. Tea Party Gone Wild!

**WHO GETS THE GIRL?**

**Hey peoples! I'm here! Like, OH MY GOSH GIRLFRIEND! **

**No, I'm not a girly girl. I can prove it to you on my profile.**

**So...let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. I MEAN, don't own. 0.o**

**--- ---**

**Tea Party Gone Wild!**

**--- ---**

It's not really a tea party but...there will be some familiar people there.

Tenten took a seat, followed by Sasuke. It was the most famous tea shop in Konoha. There were lights all over the place and it was a little chilly outside. The trees made a soft sound. It was a full moon outside and it looked like the perfect time and place to set up a date. Of course, Sasuke refers it as date. No duh. Tenten just refers it as hanging out with a friend who's a boy.

As they were waiting for there orders, the looked outside.

"The sky's pretty nice," Sasuke said as he broke the silence.

She snapped out. I mean, who can't snap out of the most perfect view you have ever seen?

"It is," she replied.

Sasuke smiled.

_I didn't know I would be in love with TENTEN so fast. Is this...real?_

--- ---

Neji tried to call Sasuke's house.

_Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEP._

He hung up the phone and wanted to know what happened to him. It was only 7:00 and he wouldn't answer his phone? Not to mention HE LEAVES BY HIMSELF. Gosh, what's he up to? He decided to call Ino. She IS a nosy person. He dialed her number.

On the other line...

Ino was watching a drama movie at her house. Her phone rung. She put her popcorn aside and picked it up.

"You've reached Ino's cellphone. How may I help you?"

"Ino, I know you're joking around with me. You have me on caller ID," he stated.

"Whatever, so what do you want?" Ino said.

"Do you know where Sasuke went?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well then...TELL ME!" he exclaimed.

"I was until I was _rudely _interrupted."

"Get on with it."

"Tsk tsk, you're so impatient."

"1...2..."

"Alright, alright! He's off with Tenten to a tea shop. I saw them talking while I was delivering flowers," she explained.

"Thanks," he said.

"Wait! I want to come! This movies getting boring! And besides, I think I'm going to be fat, eating all this buttery popcorn," she complained.

"Sure whatever," he said and hung up.

--- ---

Sakura was walking down the street. She was looking around stores, companies, and...restaurants. It was then she stopped and looked at the heads of people in Konoha's most popular tea shop.

_Is that Sasuke and Tenten?_

She crouched down and walked up to a window. She gasped.

_It is!_

She kept staring at them, studying their conversation.

--- ---

"Here is your tea," the waiter annonced as he set them on the table. "Enjoy," he finished.

"Thanks for inviting me, Sasuke," Tenten said.

"Thanks for coming with me," Sasuke said back.

Her face was heating up.

_Damn, he's sweet!_

--- ---

"Damnit Ino! How are we supposed to get there on time! I can't deal that your wardrobe is caught in a tree branch!" Neji exclaimed.

Ino was pulling her clothes off the branch.

"If we're going to be there on time, WE NEED TO PULL THIS DRESS OFF. MAYBE IF I HAD HELP-" she was cut off by Neji covering her mouth.

"Okay! Just be quiet, alright?" he said.

She smiled. "Okay!"

Neji tugged on the dress and made a loud ripping sound.

"You didn't..." Ino glanced at him with madness on her face.

"Um...I sort of did..."

"..."

"Ah, hell no, Hyuuga," Ino said.

"Come on, it's just a tiny...huge rip..." he finished.

"You're buying me another one," Ino announced.

"I will! Right now, we need to go," he said.

They continued jumping off the branches.

--- ---

_Is Tenten laughing with Sasuke!?_

Sakura raised her head a bit more.

_It looks like they're ENJOYING it!_

She twitched at the sight of them _together._

_Sasuke took that note WAAAAY too serious. DAMNIT!_

--- ---

"We're almost there," Neji stated. He turned to look at Ino. "You should really pick up your pace."

"I would, but I'm too damn depressed because _someone _here had to pull my dress _too damn much."_

He rolled his eyes and continued leaping.

"I think I see lights," he said.

"...Tell me I'm not dead," Ino said.

"No! I mean, RESTAURANT LIGHTS."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Whatever, let's just go!" she commanded.

"Ino, I feel really sorry that your brain doesn't work on stalking missions," Neji stated.

"This was supposed to be a mission!?" she panicked.

"Tell me you didn't mean that."

"Are you serious!? We're going to fail if we keep panicking!" she declared.

He sighed. _You're the one panicking._

--- ---

"You're a really sweet guy, Sasuke," she commented. He looked at her eyes and her oh so adorable face. _Crap. Now I know what Hyuuga panics about. _"Excuse me while I go to the bathroom." He stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom. _I wonder what that tea did to him._

_--- ---_

"Crouch down so no one can see," he commanded.

Ino was standing up, looking around the restaurant.

"Ino crouch down!" he said.

"Huh? OH!"

"Be more quiet next time!" he said in a hushed voice.

"Okay," Ino stated.

_You really sound like Naruto._

He put his head up and looked around the room.

"Who are you looking for?" Ino asked.

"Just look for a chicken and a panda," he answered.

"I see a panda but not a chicken."

_Nosebleed._

"He's probably in the bathroom right now," Neji stated.

"Here he comes!" Ino said.

She was right, Sasuke was walking back to the table.

"Sorry if I took so long." He gave her a little smile.

"It's okay, really," she said.

"Stop being nice, Tenten. Really, you should be more sassy when I'm around," Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke..."

"Tenten..."

"Sasuke.."

"Tenten.."

"Sasuke."

"Tenten."

"Okay! You win!"

"I thought so," he smirked.

--- ---

"Is that Uchiha being _sweet!?" _Neji exclaimed.

"I think it's jealousy," Ino corrected.

"I don't care what you think. I'm not letting Uchiha have her," he stated.

She sighed. "Just don't do something dumb, okay?"

"..."

"...Neji."

"...I won't."

"Promise?"

"...Maybe."

--- ---

"This date better be over!" Sakura muttered. "I'm not letting Sasuke push his damn limits on Tenten! It should be me!"

Sakura shed a tear. She wiped it off and continued cursing under her breath. Man, was she angry and disappointed.

--- ---

"Have I told you that I'm having a great time with you?" Sasuke said.

"W-Well...u-um...this was your first time saying this to me," she replied.

"I'm being the most honest I can, Tenten."

It was like Tenten was in Sasuke's galaxy. But, has she fallen yet? Was she sucked in? Was she dead? And O M G, if she does fall in, what will she do to Neji? Oh, wow, Tenten's confused, yet amused.

"Sasuke, am I falling in love with you?" Tenten spit out.** (Tenten, why the hell did you ask that?)**

Sasuke nearly choked his tea. Hey, at least he didn't spit.

"Tenten, it...really doesn't matter who you fall in love with, whether it's me or Hyuuga," he lied.

"...Does that mean I can't date Naruto? You only said you and Neji."

"Well, I just really think he's not the right guy," Sasuke answered.

"Do you think I _will _fall in love with you?" she questioned.

"...It's possible."

She sighed. "Thanks Sasuke. If I didn't get that out of my brain, I would be confused and feel awkward around guys."

--- ---

"WHAT!?!?!?" Sakura and Neji said in unison.

"How the hell did Uchiha say all those questions in believable lies!" Neji exclaimed.

"Calm down, genius. I'm sure Sasuke won't make a move on her tonight," Ino reassured.

"AH, HELL NO. YOU DOD NOT JUST SAY THAT."

"What's wrong?"

"IT _WILL_ HAPPEN, THANKS TO YOU."

"Why are you guys so superstitious?" Ino said.

"Shut up and pay attention to them," he ordered.

--- ---

Tenten took a sip from her tea. Sasuke wanted to ask this question so badly.

"So Tenten," he started.

She looked up.

"I was wondering if you have feelings for the Hyuuga."

She cleared her throat. "Sasuke, I can't trust you that much. We're only friends and isn't that too early to ask? And besides, why would I tell a boy who's Neji's best friend?" she responded.

"Okay, you got me. I'm just dying to know!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah well, everyone's dying to know if I like you," Tenten stated.

"Tch, they're just dumbasses, trust me."

--- ---

"We're dumbasses!? What the hell Uchiha!? Just what the hell!" Neji exclaimed.

"Calm down, Sasuke won't make a move!"

"You say that now Ino, you say that now."

--- ---

"AH, HELL NO. He did not just call me an ass that is dumb!" Sakura said.

Um...

Yeah...Sakura's gone crazy.

--- ---

"I've never seen this side of you before, Sasuke," she stated.

"Well, no one has but you," he told.

"Sasuke, am I that special?"

"I'm letting you get a time off on how Hyuuga treats you."

"Sasuke, he doesn't treat me that bad!"

"I know, I know. It was a joke," he LIED.

--- ----

"That Uchiha is such a liar!" Neji said.

"Don't lose your cool! If you do, they'll find out we're spying on them!" Ino pointed out.

"I'm not that stupid."

--- ---

Sasuke had an urge to just go up to Tenten and kiss her straight in the lips. ...Aw shit.

For this night, Tenten had to repay Sasuke. How? ...Aw shit.

They both stood up and went closer...and closer...and closer...and...all will be found out in next chapter.

--- ---

**That was a good timing of a cliffhanger, wasn't it? It was to me!**

**So what's the question?: Will their kiss be interrupted or will it be complete? And I actually want people to answer this!**

**REVIEW and FAVORITE !**


	6. The Kiss?

**WHO GETS THE GIRL?**

**I just felt that I had to write another chapter for you people. Wouldn't it be sad if I discontinued the story on that chapter with a very well written cliffhanger? Anyways, Thanks for the reviews I'm getting! **

**Now...as you wish, the continuation of the story.**

**Didn't you just love that cliffhanger?**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Aren't you annoyed by now? Disclaimer: idontownaruto **

**--- ---**

**The Kiss???**

**--- ---**

They both stood up and went closer...and closer...and closer...and...their lips touched. Yes everyone, they kissed. Surprised? Well, I'll tell you that I'm not joking. I'm a serious person with no humor. **( J/K I DO have humor, okay?)**

--- ---

"..."

"..."

--- ---

"..."

--- ---

They continued making out while Neji, Ino, and Sakura just stared.

"Oh, hell no! They did not!" Neji exclaimed.

"Oh, hell no! They just did!" Ino announced.

"After all my hard work that I've done just to get closer to Tenten was a freakin' waste!" he stated.

--- ---

"Sasuke...he...oh my freakish gosh...he...he DID!" Sakura screamed.

--- ---

Since they were screaming, Sasuke and Tenten heard it.

Sasuke looked at the side of the window while Tenten looked on the other side.

"S-Sakura!?" he yelled.

She stood up. "Sasuke, why did you...why did you kiss her??? Hell, I think you were French kissing!"

He blushed. "...We weren't French kissing!" he lied.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't think I'm dumb Sasuke! I've known you for a while," she stated.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry if I hurt you," he apologized.

"Listen Sasuke, what happens, happens."

She walked away with her head down.

--- ---

"Neji? And...INO???" Tenten said.

"Hi Tenten!" Ino waved.

"Tenten, I thought you didn't have feelings for Uchiha Sasuke," he told.

She bit her lip. "Neji, I don't! It just...happened."

"Tenten, I don't know what to do with you. You've lied to me." he said calmly.He turned his back and left.

"I'm disappointed as Neji is. You freakin' lied to me!" Ino stated. She also turned and ran.

"WAIT!" she yelled.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder.

"They're right Tenten. We lied to them and we kissed on purpose. We still can be friends with them. It's possible."

Tenten began to cry on his shirt. Right now, there wasn't anyone in the restaurant.

--- ---

Ah, you just can't deny Saturday, no school.

Sasuke was walking with Tenten who was walking around Konoha.

"It's official. We're in love," Sasuke stated.

"Okay, I did enjoy it. ...A lot."

"Exactly my point."

"Okay Sasuke, but don't get _naughty _on me," she said.

He smelled her. "...I won't."

She did a playful punch on his shoulder.

"So...any feelings for Hyuuga?" Sasuke brought up.

"...You're asking me now?" she asked.

"As your new boyfriend, I think I should know."

Hey, he has a point.

"I don't know, Sasuke. It's only our first day," she stated.

"I don't blame you. You're right."

"So how are things working out?" Neji chimed in.

They turned around.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed.

"You're really lucky, Uchiha," he said.

He smirked. "Of course I am." Sasuke kissed her cheek.

Neji frowned. "I'll see you later." He then kept walking forward.

Tenten turned to Sasuke.

"Are you sure everyone likes us _together?" _she questioned.

"They'll get used to it," Sasuke stated. "And besides, it's stupid to be together for five minutes then break up."

"Alright, let's give it a chance."

**REVIEW and FAVORITE!**


	7. A Different Day

**WHO GETS THE GIRL?**

**Hi hi! So...we're continuing with chapter seven, right? ...Right.**

**Uh...yeah...about the updating...sorry!**

**D I S C L A I M E R : I DON'T OWN NARUTO .**

**--- ---**

**A Different Day**

**--- ---**

Neji was walking to school. He was mumbling some things about Sasuke.

Sasuke and Tenten passed by Neji, laughing.

He clenched his fists.

_Damn Uchiha and his bad jokes._

Tenten stopped laughing and looked at Neji.

She gave him a smile. "Good morning, Neji."

"..."

That was supposed to be his cue saying "Good morning" or something similar to that.

She frowned. "You seem different today, Neji," she stated.

"Nothing is different," he finally spoke up.

"It's different to me," Tenten said.

"Hn."

He started to pick up his pace. He didn't want to talk anymore.

--- ---

Sakura was sitting on the courtyard bench, waiting for Sasuke. Just like Neji, she can't stop loving that person she's loved for years.

_I hope Sasuke will realize that Tenten isn't for him, Neji is._

"Hey Sakura!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hey Ino. Have you seen Sasuke lately?"

She rubbed her chin. "Hm...actually I haven't," she replied. "Why, were you going to tell him something?"

"Uh...something like that."

"Oh, well, sorry I couldn't find him," Ino said.

She put on a smile. "Hey, enough about me, what about you and Shikamaru?" she questioned.

Their relationship was a mystery since she bitch slapped Shikamaru then randomly kissed him.

Ino blushed some pink.

"W-Well, it...uh...er..."

"Come on Ino, spit it out!" she yelled.

She sighed. "Okay, fine."

Sakura leaned in. She wanted to hear it clearly.

"We've bumped in numerous times and we help each other out...and I think Shikamaru likes me."

Her jaw dropped.

"WHAAAT!? Shikamaru can't LIKE an active girl like you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"How do you know? Are you Shikamaru or are you working for him?"

Ino began pulling her hair. "If you are Shikamaru, tell me where you got this wig! And don't ask why!"

Sakura slapped her hand away. "I'm not Shikamaru," she said calmly. "And I'm not working for him."

"Good, that's what I want to hear!" Ino smiled.

"Well, I'm heading to class now," Sakura stated.

As they were walking to class, Ino bumped in this muscular chest. She looked up and blushed. Sakura grinned at the sight of this.

He held his hand and smiled. "Twentieth time bumping into me?"

"You were counting?"

"What can I say, my brain does that," he said.

She grabbed his hand and got up. "Thanks."

"Well, see you in class." He headed down the hall to reach the classroom.

"Twentieth time, Ino?" Sakura laughed.

"Oh, shut up Sakura." She blushed even more.

"Hi Ino!" Tenten greeted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's my name," he said coolly.

"You're one lucky girl, Tenten," Sakura fake smiled.

Tenten knew that smile wasn't 100 real. She knew it was Sasuke that effected her.

"The bell is going to ring in a minute."

They turned around, only to reveal Neji.

"We should leave," Sasuke declared.

"I agree," Tenten said.

They were walking to their class.

"Thanks for reminding us, Neji," Tenten said.

He shrugged and broke through his silence.

"Tenten, what makes you pick Sasuke over me?" he questioned.

She froze. She realized he said Sasuke instead of Uchiha. He also said 'over me'. Did that mean he liked her? Or will he just brag about himself being better than Sasuke?

The bell rang. "Uh...I'll answer that later." She began running to her first period class.

--- ---

It was lunch and everyone was grabbing their food.

"Can this day get any more normal!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Unfortunately it can," Shikamru stated.

Ino eyed Sasuke and Tenten. Something was missing from the sight. She looked around and saw Neji at another table. He was facing the wall, alone.

Ino whispered to Shikamaru, "Neji doesn't seem in character today."

"Obviously, something is bothering him. I'll give you three guesses."

"His food?"

He shook his head.

"The mess in this room?"

He shook his head again.

"Hm...it's because of...SASUKE AND TENTEN!" she yelled out so everyone heard. She covered her mouth after saying that.

"Yes Ino, you are correct."

"But...I didn't even know why I said that!" she said.

"Think aboyt it, I'll give you a minute."

"Hm...that's tricky...but I'll go with, because he can't stand Sasuke with his crush."

"More like lover," he stated.

"Aw...poor Neji. No one to trust."

Suddenly, the speakers gave an announcement.

"Attention everyone, today we will have an assembly. It will start after lunch in the auditorium to the end of the day. You have the choice to partake in it or leave. The lesson may be important in your life and will give you helpful advice. That is all."

"I'm leaving, that's for sure," Ino said.

"Let me guess, everyone in this table is going home," Shikamaru stated.

Everyone nodded.

"Then I guess we should leave, lunch is almost over and...half the room is gone...wow."

"You come over to my house," Ino said to Shikamaru.

"Alright."

She grabbed his wrist and went off.

"Race you, Kiba!" Naruto declared.

"You're on!" he agreed.

Neji stood up and left the room. Tenten's eyes followed him until he exited.

"So, listen." Tenten jumped. She looked at Sasuke. "I have to go help out some people in my neighborhood," Sasuke stated.

"Okay," she replied.

"I'll call you later." He left the room, followed by Tenten.

--- ---

Neji was sitting by a tree in the park. His eyes were closed. Rustling leaves, sounds of kids, bugs, and animals were surrounding him. _Was _surrounding him.

"Neji."

He opened his eyes at the sound of his name.

--- ---

**Next chapter will reveal some twisted events. :O**

**So what's the question?: Is Sasuke really going to help out some people? Who greeted Neji? Read the next chapter and you'll find out.**

**REVIEW and FAVORITE!**


End file.
